


Haunted by Me Gustas in the Night

by Jackson_SVT



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Paradise Found, Quackity and Schlatt are both hybrids sorta, Quackity is a ghost lol, Tags Are Hard, both minecraft and real life elements apply, falling off a cliff, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_SVT/pseuds/Jackson_SVT
Summary: Quackity gets punted off a cliff by Jschlatt. It all goes down hill from there.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Haunted by Me Gustas in the Night

Quackity stared up in shock as he fell down the cliff. He had seen Schlatt's expression when the goat's instinct had taken over and he rammed into Quackity's side so hard he flew off the ledge. Quackity had seen the instant panic and regret, the phrase "he does care" quickly becoming one of the few coherent thoughts that managed to get over the loud sound of the wind rushing past his ears as gravity tugged him closer and closer to the ground below at high speed, probably faster than when Technoblade could reach when he'd fly around with his trident. The falling man had let out a quiet laugh at the thought. Quackity felt fear, of course he did. He had never really enjoyed dying anyways. But the thought that the goat man actually cared about him, the warmth that came with it, was enough to suppress it.  
At least, they were until Quackity hit the ground. He didn't die instantly, no he suffered. But once again, emotions suppressed the pain. Those nice feelings from before? They were gone. Quackity saw the way Schlatt looked down at his broken body, he saw how his expression went from panic and regret to one of indifference in a matter of seconds, not even bothering to check if Quackity had properly died.

As Quackity was slowly succumbing to his broken bones and pierced organs, all he could feel was seething rage.

Quackity was confused when he woke up. Hadn't he died? Yeah, he had died to the damage of his fall, but Schlatt had thrown him off, didnt that mean a player killed him, and thus resulted in a perma-death? He realised he wasn't alive either when he looked down and saw that he was not in his own bed at his own base, but rather standing in the middle of Schlatt's bedroom. He couldn't have respawned here, he'd never slept there. Quackity felt colder then he had ever felt in his life. A look around told him it was night, and that Schlatt was sleeping peacefully a few feet away, as if he hadn't seen Quackity, his vice-president and partner, fall and fucking die just a few hours ago

The wrath he had felt before returned, and before he fully registered it, items were flying around, crashing into walls and furniture alike. And as Schlatt shot up, his "What the fuck?!" was what had gotten Quackity to make his decision.

He was going to make Schlatt suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this Chapter is kinda very Short-
> 
> Special thanks to Misa and Silvo for helping me with this :)


End file.
